Against the Odds
by Mandi-girl
Summary: Sequal to Truth be Told. Chapter eleven now posted! It's the final chapter, so read and find out what happens!
1. A new beginning

Author's note: Hey everyone! Here is the sequel to Truth be Told. First of all I would like to thank my dear friend Kristen for listening to me babble about the plot, and for helping me sort out the babble. I also thank Kellie for her enthusiasm, and all the reviewers for theirs, too. Okay, that felt like an award speech. On to the story!  
  
Against the Odds By: Mandi-girl  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dozens of eyes were fixed on the couple walking into the Lesser library. The air was filled with quiet whispers as Squires Keladry and Joren walked in, side by side, trailed by Kel's friends. By now the entire Palace, pages and squires alike, knew exactly what was going on. Vinson had made sure of that when he finally came to after Neal's clever blow to the head. He had hoped the other boys would be outraged, but now that it became clear that they weren't, it occurred to Vinson that he needed to take more drastic measures.  
  
Joren and Kel ignored the stares and murmurs and walked to the group's usual table in the library. Joren, who felt awkward even being near the table, stood and watched as each of Kel's friends took their respected seats. Kel sat between Neal and Roald, as always. Suddenly Neal rose from his seat, took a chair from a vacant table, and placed it at theirs – across from Kel. This meant some of the boys had to move over to make room for Joren, but they did so gladly. It was a sign of acceptance Joren hadn't known he'd be granted. As he sat down, Kel smiled warmly at him, then returned to her books.  
  
As the group worked on, Joren felt more and more like he belonged. He had trouble recognizing the feeling at first, since his only knowledge of belonging was false.  
  
"Joren."  
  
All his life Joren changed who he was so he could better fit in.  
  
"Joren."  
  
Now he knew what it felt like to be accepted for who he was.  
  
"Joren!" Joren snapped out of his daze and realized that Roald had been calling him for a while.  
  
"Sorry." Joren replied, shaking his head. "What do you need?"  
  
Roald looked at Kel, then back at Joren. "She says you're good with history. Can you help me?"  
  
Joren took the paper Roald handed to him. "And you call yourself the Crown Prince. You don't even know your own kingdom's history." Joren teased. The other squires looked at each other, and for a second he thought he had said something wrong. That is, until the others broke into laughter.  
  
"I told you, your highness, I told you!" Neal said between laughs. Roald sighed and rolled his eyes and Neal nodded. "Joren, you and I finally agree, our prince has no appreciation for his own kingdom or it's history!"  
  
"It's boring! I'm sure I'll need it someday, but for now I find myself so uninterested that I fall asleep during class and need help later!" Roald cried out. "Now, about this paper I have to do…"  
  
The remainder of the evening was spent helping Roald with his history paper. The bell for bed rang far too soon, and history discussions had to be held off till the next day. As the group of friends gathered their things, Joren leaded over the table and took Kel's books with his. He and Kel said their goodnights and proceeded to her room. They walked in total silence most of the way, until Kel spoke.  
  
"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" She said mockingly.  
  
"You know, I spent all my years here at the Palace developing utter hatred for you and your group." He sighed and looked up to see they had reached their destination. "All to try and fit in." He looked at Kel now. "Now from that same group I find true acceptance. And true love."  
  
Kel smiled. He can teach Neal a few things about poetry, she thought. "Well, I'm still not sure how they feel about 'us' but they're all willing to give it a try." She looked into his blue eyes, no longer cold, but filled with warmth. "And if they see what I see in you, you'll win them over. Like you did me."  
  
Joren took this as his cue, and bent to kiss her gently on the lips. "Sweet dreams, my love." He said as she opened the door.  
  
"You, too." The door closed and Joren walked back to his room for a night's rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vinson of Genlith walked up to the tall wooden door, and with a clenched fist, he knocked rapidly. He waited for what seemed like forever and a day, then the door opened. Vinson walked in with his head held high and full of confidence.  
  
Lord Wyldon of Cavall stood at the end of the room, which served as his office, with his back facing Vinson. In his right hand he held a letter. Vinson recognized it as his letter asking to see the training master privately.  
  
"Squire Vinson, I know why you're here so don't waste my time." Wyldon turned and faced Vinson, whose eyes widened with excitement.  
  
" So then you know about Joren and Kel?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm not any happier with the situation than you are, but-"  
  
Then, you'll do something about it all? Make it right again." Vinson rudely interrupted. Finally some action would be taken, he thought happily.  
  
Vinson's thoughts were shattered as Wyldon shook his head. " Young man, I said I didn't approve of the situation, not that I could do anything about it."  
  
Now Vinson was utterly confused. "But you have authority, you'll be listened to."  
  
Vinson, I didn't approve of her coming in the first place, but my protests weren't answered. Therefore I must treat her as any other squire or page." He chuckled. "You should know that young people fall in love all the time."  
  
"Yes, but sir," Vinson practically wined, "It's Joren and The Girl. You must be able to do something! Anything!"  
  
"I can't do anything. Vinson, the most I could do would be to inform their parents, but they'll just dismiss it as puppy love."  
  
Vinson thanked Wyldon for his time and walked out the door. Yeah, thanks for nothing old man, he thought harshly. As he walked on, he saw Joren and Kel strolling through the gardens. Kissing. Arms linked, eyes unable to gaze at anything other than the other pair of eyes. It made Vinson sick inside.  
  
"The most I could do would be to inform their parents." Vinson quoted. Maybe he should have been more sincere about that thank-you. As he thought further, a smile began to from on his face. Of course, he thought, why didn't I see it before?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joren stopped walking and leaned up against a tree. He directed his eyes to the blue sky, and they remained there for quite some time. Kel turned and looked at his face, then at the sky, and back again.  
  
"What's the matter? You look so serious." She asked.  
  
"My ordeal is coming up. Just about a month left, now." He replied, eyes still fixed on the blue sky.  
  
"So," Kel began, "You're nervous about the chamber?"  
  
Joren looked at her. He couldn't tell her the real reason he was nervous, that even though he had changed, he still wasn't sure it was enough. "Yeah, but it's a normal feeling. I'm sure it'll pass." He smiled and wrapped an arm around Kel, drawing her into the cool shade of the tree.  
  
They remained in that peaceful position under the tree for a while. Then, as if a wall had been dropped between them, the separated. That wall was Vinson.  
  
Joren stood straight; ready to face his old friend, and new enemy. "Vinson."  
  
"Joren." Vinson glanced at Kel and nodded acknowledgement. "Kel. Nice weather we've been having, eh?"  
  
Kel stared at him through narrowed eyes. "I guess."  
  
Vinson looked p at the sky, "You'd better enjoy it now," He began to walk off, but he did so slow enough so that the couple could hear what he had to say next. "The weather can change very rapidly. One day it can be sunny and warm, the next… cold. Dark. And stormy." And he was gone as fast as he came, leaving Kel and Joren alone with that final statement.  
  
Kel wrapped her arms around herself. "Well, that was a threat if I ever heard one."  
  
Joren shook his head. "Vinson's all talk, no action. He always tries to intimidate, and when he can't, he'll back down. Let's not worry ourselves with him. There's really nothing he can do."  
  
Kel shrugged. "Maybe you're right."  
  
Joren took her hand and they started walking back to the Palace. "I know I am." 


	2. Father, dear

AN: Hey everyone. I've been kinda slow writing this story, so hopefully now I'll write a little faster.  
  
Chapter two: "Father, dear"  
  
It was a blistering cold afternoon in the capital city of Tortall. Everyone with any sense stayed indoors with a hot cup of tea. There was, however, a small group of squires and a page standing just inside the palace gates. With them were two on horseback; a female with fiery red hair, and a young man whose padding for the cold hid how lanky he truly was. Kel and her friends would have braved any type of inclement weather to see Neal and Alanna off.  
  
"Hurry up Neal!" The Lioness snapped.  
  
Neal rolled his green eyes, and then set them on each of his friends. "Boy, what will life be like without me here to keep you sane?"  
  
Kel answered, "Much quieter, thankfully." The rest of their friends laughed as Neal scoffed. "Neal, you act as if you'll be gone forever. It's just for two months."  
  
"And a lot can happen in two months. Just look at you and Joren." Neal said as he glanced at Joren, who stood quietly next to Kel. "Take care of her, all right? I don't need her getting into trouble with her Ordeal a mere two years away."  
  
Joren smiled at Kel and nodded. "No problem." Just the mention of the word "Ordeal" made Joren shiver inside. He was still extremely nervous about his Ordeal, which was a month away. Invitations to the Ordeal and knighting ceremony had been sent out to parents yesterday. No matter how much Joren wished time would stop, it kept creeping to that inevitable time he'd have to face the Chamber.  
  
"Neal?! Come on, we need to make the border in two days, and at the rate you're going we won't make it till midsummer!"  
  
"Ah, my lovely Knight Mistress calls. I'm off." Neal turned his horse and trotted toward Lady Alanna. As they rode out the palace gates toward adventure, Neal turned and yelled, "I'll miss you guys!" His statement was repeated by each of his friends. They watched until Neal and Alanna were no longer in sight.  
  
"All right," Kel began, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm freezing. Let's go in." The rest agreed and they began walking to the warmth of the palace walls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night Kel surprised Joren by bringing some hot tea and cakes into his room. She set the tray on his desk and sat cross-legged on a chair with a cup of the steaming tea.  
  
"You didn't go to dinner tonight." She said in a soft tone. "So I figured something was wrong and came up."  
  
Joren took a cup and drank in the herbal scents. "I didn't go because I wasn't hungry." It was the truth.  
  
There was a long pause, then suddenly, "Why are you so worried about the Ordeal? I mean, it's normal to worry and be nervous, but you act as if you already know the outcome won't be good."  
  
Joren sipped his tea, and then decided that hunger was catching up with him. He reached for one of the cakes Kel brought and bit into it. Kel found this as his attempt of avoid the question.  
  
"Joren…"  
  
He laughed, and with food in his mouth replied, "What? I'm going to answer you. Just…" He swallowed, "Let me eat. I skipped dinner." Kel gave him a glare, but then smiled.  
  
"You were saying?" She asked.  
  
"I am nervous about the Ordeal. Whenever someone comes out, they look like they've seen death itself. That thing knows a person's weakness, their fears. It also knows what you've done with your life, and if you're worthy to be a knight of the realm." Joren sighed and shook his head. "I haven't done anything good with my life, Kel. So many things that I've done aren't worth praise. I just… don't know what's going to happen."  
  
Kel leaned forward. "But Joren, you've changed. You're a different person now. Don't you think the Chamber will see that? That it'll see the effort you've made to change and the new person you've become?"  
  
Joren put his cup down, "Yes, but was it soon enough? That's what I ask myself everyday. That's what worries me."  
  
"Look," Kel moved to sit next to Joren and wrap an arm around him. "I know you've done some bad things. But I also know that you're a different person. I also believe in you and in my heart I know you are good. I guess as long as you believe in yourself and know in your heart that you have changed in a good way… that's all you can do."  
  
They both sat in silence for a long time. Joren turned Kel's head and kissed her fully. "Thank you. I think I needed some who would believe in me no matter what."  
  
Kel smiled, "I was always told that's what love's all about. Believing in the other person, and them believing in you."  
  
As they sat together, the wind outside picked up. Kel and Joren ignored the scraping of tree branches against the window and the howls of the wind. It was getting dark and cloudy outside, and a snowstorm was blowing in. A snowstorm promised dark and gloomy days ahead, without any sunshine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vinson of Genlith had ridden his horse for a full day. He was happy to finally be inside with a hot cup of coca and warm clothes. He had just missed the snowstorm blowing in, but he himself was about to cause a storm in the house of Burchard of Stone Mountain.  
  
A servant came into the sitting room and Vinson stood. "My lord will see you now." The servant bowed in direction of the door and moved aside as Vinson moved toward the door of Burchard's office. He walked in to find Burchard sitting in a tall leather chair behind his desk.  
  
"Come. Sit, lad." Burchard motioned Vinson to a chair in front of the desk. Vinson sat in the chair and started sorting out what he would say. "You said you had something important to tell me about my son, Joren?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I do have something to tell you. But before I start I must apologize for bringing such upsetting news." Vinson shook his head in fake sympathy. I've got you now, Joren, he thought.  
  
"Go on." Burchard thought this was just a routine visit from his son's best companion, but now it had taken on a much different meaning.  
  
"Your son is in love with a girl." Vinson began.  
  
Burchard breathed a sigh of relief. This was nothing but a friend abandoned by a fellow in love. Nothing serious. "Vinson, my boy, this is normal. If you feel that Joren's not spending time with you anymore…"  
  
"But, sir, it is not normal at all." Vinson interrupted rudely. "Your son is in love with none other that Squire Keladry of Mindelan." Vinson smiled inwardly as his comment resulted in just the reaction he had hoped for.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joren bent down to light the fire in his fireplace. He had to do so because his servant Kendra had just left to retrieve the mail. As the logs took flame, he sat and watched the flames consume the wood. The warmth reached Joren, and for a moment he was relieved of the cold weather outside. He and Kel hadn't been able to take their walks outside because of the deep snow and chilly weather. If they wanted to talk with each other privately, they'd go to each other's rooms.  
  
"Young sir, your mail has arrived." Kendra stood in the doorway holding a small silver tray. She placed the tray in front of his, bowed slightly, and left the room. Joren looked down at the letter on the tray. It was from his father. Joren knew what this letter would contain.  
  
"Dear son," Joren rambled as he broke the seal. "We're so proud, we'll be there as soon as possible to see your Ordeal." He opened the letter and was stunned to find only one sentence. Not just that, but what the sentence said left his heart still.  
  
  
  
Stone Mountain has no son by the name of Joren.  
  
Burchard of Stone Mountain  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kel sat at her desk watching the snowfall outside her window. Suddenly there was a loud knock on her door. She got up and opened the door. "Joren? Are you all right?" He looked blanched, the blood gone from his handsome face. He crossed the room and put a hand to his head, his hand holding a piece of parchment. "Joren, tell me what's wrong." Kel gently demanded.  
  
Instead of answering, Joren just handed her the letter and sat down on her bed. "Read it." His voice cracked as he said it, as if he was fighting not to cry.  
  
Kel sat and read the only sentence. She paused, as if searching for more to the letter. Finally she set it down. "Joren, this is from your father? How- why… what caused him to do something like this?"  
  
"I don't know! It was supposed to be an acceptance of the invitation to the Ordeal and now… now it's become a disownment?" Joren snatched the letter up and reread it. "Stone Mountain has no son by the name of Joren? I don't get it. Why did he do this?"  
  
They had both been so caught up in the contents of the letter, they had forgotten to shut the door. "So, Joren, your father disowns you and you don't know why?" Vinson came into view in the doorway. "You know, my old friend, sometimes the answer is right under your nose." He glared at Kel, and then smiled. "Your father's a good person, a great conversationalist." With that, he walked off.  
  
"Him. He did this, Kel! I can't believe he would stoop that low!" Joren stood up, sadness replaced with anger and the desire for revenge. "I'm going to teach him a lesson or two!"  
  
But Kel caught his arm. "No, Joren." She said calmly. "Something tells me he will get what he deserves."  
  
"But how, Kel? No one knows what he did but us."  
  
Kel looked up at Joren, and then stood. "You should go. It's getting late, and some rest would probably do you some good." Joren agreed and kissed her goodbye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Midwinter had finally arrived and, as tradition held, a ceremony was held the day before for the knight-masters of those squires set to face the Ordeal. Joren had asked Kel to wait with him in his room until his knight- master Paxton of Nond came back with the results. Vinson of Genlith was to go first. Joren was chosen second. 


	3. Off to a rough start

AN: Hello again! I have two things to say. First, thank you to all the people who review my story. Your comments are greatly appreciated. Please keep reviewing! Secondly, I have a plea for help. Chapter four is giving me some grief, and I've been postponing this chapter for fear of having to write the next one. I need to write Joren's Ordeal, and while I know what the ending will be, I haven't filled in the beginning. If anyone has ideas, please either write them in your review or e-mail me at: goddess_of_strawberries@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks a bunch!  
  
~Mandi  
  
Chapter 3: "Off to a rough start"  
  
Joren spent the beginning of the day in a daze. He could not get his mind off his upcoming Ordeal. And even though he shouldn't care, he found himself wondering about Vinson. Kel had offered to take him to some Midwinter fairs, but he kindly refused. Now they were sitting in their usual spot in the palace gardens, for the storm had cleared up earlier, leaving a perfect winter day. The snow looked like blanket of white that fell over the ground, and the sun was even out. The temperatures were still low, so the snow would stick around for a few more days. Joren and Kel remained silent until she stood and, hands on her hips, demanded that he stop sulking.  
  
"You can't sit here until they call you to the Chapel tomorrow night. If you do you'll go insane with anticipation. Let's go into town, I already told you there were some great fairs starting today."  
  
Joren looked up, eyebrows raised. "Why don't we go tomorrow? Today… I just don't feel like doing anything."  
  
Kel grabbed his hands and pulled him up. "Because I have a plan for tomorrow. I have to keep you from worrying too much before tomorrow night." Joren still refused to go, giving excuse after excuse. Kel continued to disagree with him and give an excuse why he should go with her. "Okay, if you want to be so anxious that you doom yourself before entering the Chamber, that's up to you." She said bluntly. With that, he finally surrendered.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll go with you. You always have a way of changing my mind, don't you?" Joren teased, remembering his crush on her. Kel just smiled and nodded.  
  
"Come on, you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day finally ended, much to Kel and Joren's disappointment. She was successful in clearing Joren's mind about the next two days as together they watched jugglers and listened to minstrels. One minstrel in particular caught Kel's attention; he was singing well-known songs about Alanna and her adventures as a knight. The sun began setting, and the two took it as a sign they should be leaving.  
  
"Some day they'll be singing about you." Joren said as they left the fair.  
  
"Oh, I hope not. Can't you tell they over exaggerate everything? I don't want to be immortalized in song as a ten foot warrior." They laughed, just as they had been the entire day, wholeheartedly.  
  
Everything was fine until they reached the palace walls. Joren stopped walking, leaving Kel a good ten feet ahead of him. She turned and looked back at him, realizing that the clear mind had suddenly become blurry again. "Joren?"  
  
"I wonder what Vinson's going through right now. Mithros, he must be worried." Joren shivered inside himself, and tucked his hands in his coat pockets. Kel walked slowly to him and fiddled with his coat, dusting it off.  
  
"You don't need to worry about him, and I certainly have no intention of thinking of Vinson, let alone uttering his name." She looked into his eyes. "He doesn't deserve to be a knight, Joren. You know that more than I do. The Chamber knows that, too. If anyone should be worried for Vinson, it's himself."  
  
Joren adverted his eyes and nodded gravely. "You're right, Kel. It's just… if he doesn't deserve to be a knight, then what right do I have to say I deserve to be one? I've done worse things than he did. Hell, I've done worse things to you in the past. Things I regret with all my heart now." He would have continued had Kel not put a hand over his mouth.  
  
"But don't you see? That's precisely why you deserve to be a knight. You may have done things worse than Vinson did, but you've regretted them. How many times do I have to tell you that you've changed? It's getting tiresome."  
  
This time Joren didn't advert his eyes. He looked straight into Kel's. "It was getting tiresome, but this time I listened." Joren placed his lips on Kel's, and suddenly it wasn't as cold. "Come along, my wise one," He said as he ran a hand through her hair. "It's getting dark."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later, after dropping Kel off at her room, Joren returned to his. He had every intention to stay awake that night, wanting to make an appearance in the Chapel at dawn. Joren was very interested to see if Kel's prediction came true. Someone else had other ideas, however.  
  
"Your bath has been prepared, sir, as requested." Kendra said as Joren closed the door.  
  
"As who requested, Kendra?" He asked, completely perplexed. He hadn't requested a bath, not tonight. A bath at night sometimes had very tranquilizing effects on him.  
  
Kendra smiled, "Why, yes you did, sir. See?" She showed him a letter, one that was defiantly not written by him. "I was surprised with your penmanship, sir. Very nice."  
  
Kel, Joren thought. I can tell her handwriting anywhere. Obviously, Kel had already guessed his plans for the night. I should have never told her about my weakness, he thought to himself. However, Joren knew very well that bath water was not to be wasted, so he shrugged. "Oh, right. I had forgotten, Kendra. Thank you." She nodded slightly and retreated to her quarters.  
  
Joren sighed as he undressed and stepped into the hot water. Thinking ahead, he didn't allow himself to close his eyes. All he did was wash his hair and face, and didn't even soak for very long. He was in, out and done wit the bath. Kel would have to try better than that!  
  
As Joren changed into a soft linen shirt and comfortable pants, Kendra came in again. This time she had a teakettle and cup with her. "Your little girl friend sent this up. She said to tell you it was tour favorite." Joren smiled. "His favorite" was some tea imported from the Yamani Islands. Kel was the only one in the palace he knew that brewed it. Kendra poured some in the cup and gave it to Joren. He sipped it contentedly, savoring the aroma.  
  
After one cup, Joren yawned. He shook his head, telling himself not to do that again. Apparently, his body didn't want to listen because he yawned again five times in a few minutes. Kendra appeared once again, this time with a note. "Your girl friend also said to give this to you when you had finished a cup." She placed the note in his hand and stood in the corner as Joren opened it:  
  
"Joren, you know I can't have you staying up all night worrying your head off. So I added a little something Neal gave me once. I used to have trouble sleeping, but this usually does the trick. I hope you can forgive me, but truly, it's in you best interest. Good night."  
  
"She drugged it!" Joren exclaimed, completely ignoring Kendra's giggles in the background. "You! You knew about this, didn't you?"  
  
Kendra placed her hands in the air. "I must admit it, sir. But she's right. You need your rest." With that Kendra left the room, and Joren all but fell into his bed. He pulled the sheets over himself and blew out the candle next to his bed. Now that he let the drug take over, it didn't take long for him to be pulled into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joren was so deep into his sleep that the fierce knocking at his door didn't reach him for a while. By the time the realization hit him, Kendra was already awake and at the door. Joren sat up in bed, stretching.  
  
"Joren? Joren wake up. Something's happened." Kel's voice penetrated his half-asleep mind. He adjusted his eyes to the sunlight and thought a moment. Sunlight? That meant it was midmorning! Something happened… with what?  
  
"Kel, what do you mean 'something happened'? I don't…" Then it hit him. Something had happened - with Vinson.  
  
"I think you know. Hurry and get washed up. Then I'll tell you all about it." She had a very serious face this morning, and Joren could only guess at what the cause of it was as he dressed. Had Vinson passed the Ordeal? No, surely not! He finished dressing, washed his face with one splash of water, and met Kel outside in the hall.  
  
"Tell me, Kel. Did he pass?"  
  
Kel walked down the hallway, obviously wanting privacy. Once they were around the corner, she faced him. "Vinson - he came out of the Chamber this morning screaming at… at something. No one knows what. Joren, he's gone mad. He started having convulsions and yelling at someone to leave him alone."  
  
Joren allowed the words to sink in. "Gods… what's going to happen to him?"  
  
"They don't know, the healer present said he was beyond even the strongest healing. His mind was too disturbed. I figure the best they can do is to lock him away so he can't hurt someone, or himself." Kel watched Joren as he took the news, hoping the confidence she had worked so hard to build inside him hadn't shattered in two seconds.  
  
"He wasn't cut out to be a knight of the realm. The Chamber spared his life, he was lucky." Joren sighed and leaned against a cold stone wall. He shifted his eyes to the ceiling for a moment, saying a prayer to Mithros, then settled them back on Kel, who looked very concerned.  
  
"Joren, are you going to be all right?" She asked. Joren smiled and nodded. He would be all right, all he had to do was get through tonight. Yes, he'd be okay.  
  
"Of course I'll be all right. I may not have been if you hadn't lectured me yesterday." Joren kissed Kel on the cheek. He took her hand, and together they walked outside. He had no idea where they were going, but Kel seemed to.  
  
Once they arrived to the palace gates, Kel turned to face him. "I still can't have you worrying, no matter what you say. I am going through with my plan for today. Joren, you won't even remember you have an Ordeal tonight once we get started." She smiled and lead Joren into the streets of Corus once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And once again, Kel was right. Despite everything that had occurred that morning, Joren had managed to completely forget everything but Kel and ice-skating, for that was her plan for today. She took him to a tiny inn for breakfast, the best he'd ever had, and then to a frozen pond for skating. Her friends met up with them mid afternoon for a light lunch.  
  
"I still can't believe what happened to Vinson." Merric said as they ate. Kel and Joren looked around, a bit confused. Each of the squires had a seriousness about them that Kel had never seen.  
  
Roald stopped eating. "That's right, you guys left before it all happened."  
  
She raised her eyebrow at them, "Before what happened, exactly?"  
  
Faleron took the liberty of answering this question. "Vinson got away from the healers around noon. They tried to stop him… but they were too late." The table grew silent as Kel and Joren took in the recent news. "He was mad, Kel. We all figured it'd happen eventually, we just didn't know it was going to be so soon."  
  
"I'm sure the Chamber was haunting his mind." Roald said gravely. "It's happened before, or so father says. I haven't heard a case that didn't end this way."  
  
"Get to the point." Kel said, sick of her friends' attempts to avoid the subject. "What happened?"  
  
"Vinson killed himself." Roald said. There was deadly silence at the table for what seemed like an eternity. It wasn't the enemy who had killed himself today, it was the fellow squire, and everyone at the table realized that.  
  
"He's better off." Joren said, much to everyone's surprise. He didn't say any more, neither did anyone else. They didn't need words to know they all agreed. Kel knew when her plans had been interrupted, and decided it was best to go back to the palace.  
  
"Let's go back you guys. I think we've all had just about enough for today." They all agreed and left for the palace together. On the walk back, Joren had an arm tight around Kel, as if he was afraid to lose her. And maybe he was, for his Ordeal was only hours away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Joren, it's time." Sir Paxen of Nond said through a closed door. Inside Joren's room he and Kel sat in front of the fire together. Joren was still holding her closely, kissing her almost every five minutes. Now he stood and helped Kel up from the floor.  
  
"I'll walk with you, if you want." Kel offered, but Joren shook his head.  
  
"No, that's all right. I'll be fine." He kissed her fully, and Kel felt faint. Joren made her look into his eyes. "The next time I kiss you, I'll be a knight." He said. "Your knight; yours forever," He paused, then added, "I promise." Joren brushed his hand on her cheek, and exited the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Joren, are you prepared to be instructed?" Sir Paxen asked gravely.  
  
Joren sat in the sacramental bath, scrubbing his back with a rough washcloth. "Yes, sir. I am ready." He answered. Joren finished washing his back, splashed water on his face, and stepped out of the bath. He began to dress, pulling the colorless cotton shirt over his head.  
  
Sir Gareth came out of the shadow of the corner and began speaking. "If you survive the Ordeal, you will be a Knight of the Realm." He stepped forward until he was directly in front of Joren. "You will be sworn to protect those weaker than you, to obey your overlord, to live in a way that honors your kingdom and your gods."  
  
Paxen, arms crossed over his chest, continued. "To wear the shield of a knight is an important thing. You cannot ignore a cry for help." Joren listened to every word, taking each to heart. "It means that rich and poor, young and old, male and female may look to you for rescue, and you cannot deny them."  
  
Joren sighed to himself, trying to calm his anxieties. The two knights continued the instruction, until finally Paxen opened the door to the Chapel. Gareth would go in with him and stay for the night vigil. "You must remain silent between now and the time you leave the Chamber of the Ordeal." Gareth said. Before Joren went into the Chapel, Paxen of Nond placed a hand on Joren's head. "Mithros bless, Joren." With that Sir Gareth sent Joren into the Chapel to begin his night of prayer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kel sat in a large armchair in front of the fire. In her hand was a book Neal had lent her. She was supposed to be reading it, but she hadn't gotten past the first page. With Joren running through her mind, she couldn't concentrate on anything else. In frustration, Kel shut the book and threw it on her bed. She bent her head back, eyes set on the ceiling. She closed them for a few seconds, trying to clear her mind. Then someone knocked on the door, interrupting her brief moment without worry. "Who is it?" She called out.  
  
"Kel? It's Portia, can I come in?" Kel was so happy to hear her friend's voice. If anyone could relax her, it was Portia.  
  
"Hold on a moment." Kel opened the door and faced her old friend. "Hello! What are you doing here?" Kel asked, still shocked to see her.  
  
"Well, I heard from credible sources that Joren's Ordeal was tonight, and I thought you could use a friend since Neal's away."  
  
Kel hugged her tight. "Thank you for coming. I did need a friend." Kel chuckled to herself. "You know, I talked Joren into being confident about tonight, but I forgot to talk myself into not worrying."  
  
"Well," Portia began, "That's what I'm here to do. Keep your mind off his Ordeal."  
  
The two friends talked into the night. Around midnight, however, sleep finally caught up with them, and without knowing they fell asleep on two armchairs. Lalassa took it upon herself to extinguish the fire and cover the two girls with warm blankets. Kel stirred as Lalassa draped a blanket over her.  
  
"Lalassa…" Kel groaned.  
  
"Ssh… sleep Kel. I'll wake you at dawn, promise." Kel nodded, and went to sleep. Lalassa tiptoed out of the room, leaving Portia and Kel to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joren's knees were killing him. He had been kneeling for what seemed like ages. How was he expected to stand in the Chamber if his legs couldn't function? Joren's mind was drifting in and out of nowhere, and he had no clue what time it was. Joren swayed back and forth without anything to lean forward on. Finally he decided that it wouldn't be a sin to sit down, and just as he did, the priests came in. Joren stood, knowing what would come next.  
  
The priests came to the iron doors of the Chamber and opened them. They nodded to Joren, who slowly crept forward. Joren gripped the edge of the doorway, looking into the pitch back Chamber that would soon decide his fate. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then, opening his eyes, Joren stepped into the endless darkness. 


	4. HELP ME!

Dear readers,  
  
This is Mandi speaking. I have been staring at blank notebook paper for almost a month now, wondering what on earth to write for Joren's ordeal. I know I asked for help earlier, but I haven't gotten any! My friends have been supportive, trying to help me out here and there, but I am dead serious; I am totally and completely blocked for ideas! School is coming to an end, and that means every teacher is handing out semester projects, so I don't have as much time to contemplate the next chapter. I really, really, really (!!!) need help here – either that or I'll just continue the story without Joren's ordeal, and maybe mention bits and pieces in future chapters. But that wouldn't be the same.  
  
I know what the idea of the ordeal will be, but I just don't know what challenges to throw at Joren. If anyone can help me, that would be wonderful. I will love you forever, and credit you for paragraphs on end in my author's notes. The basic idea is this:  
  
Joren's afraid that he didn't change in time. The chamber is going to make him believe that fear. It will try to convince him that he's not worthy to be a knight, nor to have Kel's love. Joren will start to believe the Chamber's words (yes, I'm thinking it'll speak to him) and in the end… This is where I come in with my ideas. I can't spoil the end for you guys, now can I?!  
  
So, yeah. If you have ideas about the ordeal I beg you to add them to your reviews or, if you want more info (or maybe want to co-write?) e-mail me at: goddess_of_strawberries@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks for listening,  
  
Mandi 


	5. Ordeal

Chapter Five: "Ordeal"

                _Joren stood completely still inside the dark chamber. He couldn't see an inch in front of himself, it was that dark. Then, suddenly, an image began to form all around him. Joren stood in a familiar part of the palace gardens; this area was well hidden, which was exactly why it was Kel and his secret meeting place. Joren adjusted his eyes and saw a figure leaning against the tree. _

_                He smiled. It was Kel. She was waiting for something, or someone, to show up. She paced back and forth, wringing her hands as she did so. There was a rustling of leaves, and Kel turned. "Joren?" she asked._

_                There was a faint chuckle. Out of the bushes came a smirking Vinson. "Hello, Kel."_

_"What do you want, Vinson?"  Kel spat in anger._

_"I regret to inform you that Joren won't be joining you today." Vinson said calmly. "Fortunately he's… come to his senses."_

_                Joren's face wrinkled. What does he mean?__ He watched as Vinson began to explain everything to a confused, and angry, Kel. According to Vinson, Joren had received the letter from his father, and not wanting to be thrown out of the family, he went to reconcile himself back home. "So you see, Kel, he hasn't changed. His family reputation is still more important than you." Vinson said. "You may have been deceived into thinking he loved you, girls are__ like that, but when it came to choosing between you and  his reputation as an heir to Stone Mountain... well, we all saw how that turned out." _

_                No! __Joren's mind screamed out. Don't believe him, Kel! __Joren wanted so badly to scream out, to tell Kel Vinson was lying. Instead he could only stand there and watch as Kel's faced changed, her Yamani training unable to hide her feeling of betrayal. _

_                Vinson began walking toward Kel. "Now, I think it's time you learned your lesson, don't you? Bitches like you need to learn their place."  Before Kel could defend herself, Vinson had a tight grip on her arm. She struggled, but Kel was no match for Vinson's strength and fury. "Too bad Joren's not here to stand up for you now." He struck her down to the ground and kicked her straight in the stomach, and smiled while doing so. _

_                Joren ran to  the image of Vinson and slammed his fists against it. His hands became bloody from hitting the stone walls, but Joren kept on going. Finally he gave up, realizing he could do no more than watch. He was powerless.._

_                The beating went on, and Joren felt as if his heart was ripped from his body. Kel had eventually passed out, and Vinson left her lying there on the ground. Time passed, and Joren was forced to look Kel's ravaged body. His eyes were filled with tears, but he dared not make a sound. Then, a cry was heard. That cry became a name, "Kel!" From the right came Neal, running toward Kel's body. He sobbed by her, then realized she was still breathing. Carefully, Neal lifted her body and walked back the way he came._

_                The scene blacked out. Now Joren was in an infirmary. Kel was laying on a mattress with Neal by her side, stroking her hair. "I should have never believed him, Neal. Someone like that just can't change, no matter how one hopes. I did this to myself." Kel's voice was rasping, and barely a whisper. _

_                "No, Kel. This was his__ fault, not yours." Neal said. "Joren did this to you. He was never good enough for you. I'll kill him for this, for making you suffer so." Neal stood with great determination. _

_                Kel took his hand. "No, Neal. I have a feeling he'll get what he deserves." She looked into his green eyes. "Stay with me, Neal. Please. I need you."_

_                Joren watched as Neal stayed by Kel's side, caring for her. He kept reminding himself that it wasn't real, it was just the Chamber trying to break him down.  As this scene blacked, another formed. Now he stood in the Chapel of the Ordeal. The doors were open, and Kel and Neal were in front, staring at what was inside. Joren tried to see for himself, but there were people blocking the way. Slowly, people began to walk away, each saying something to the effect of, "What a shame." And, "He was so young." Joren moved toward the front and stared inside the chamber doors. There, lying still and pale, was his body. He had died in the Chamber. _

_                "He got what he deserved." Kel said. She seemed to be better, now. Neal had an arm around her shoulders. "The Chamber couldn't allow Joren to be a knight." Neal nodded slightly._

_                The words were too much for Joren to take in. He crouched down on the cold chamber floor, hands over his head. The scene blacked out one last time, and Joren found himself in the palace gardens again. But this time the atmosphere was a glad one. People were smiling and laughing. There were flowers everywhere. Joren looked ahead and saw an alter. Standing in front of  the alter were Kel and Neal; it was their wedding day. The ceremony lasted for the rest of Joren's ordeal. He watched as they pledged their undying love for one another, and he saw their first kiss as husband and wife. He saw the look of happiness on Kel's face, and knew that someone else, not he, had caused that happiness. _

_                The scene went black, and remained that way until a bright light shined on Joren. He cupped his hand over his eyes as they adjusted to the light. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                "Keladry!" Lalassa shook the sleeping girl fiercely, trying to wake her up. The morning rays were shinning in the room. "Kel, wake up! It's after dawn, and Joren's ordeal should be over by now!"

                Kel moaned and turned in the armchair she had slept in all night. "Lalassa? What time is it?"

                "That's what I've been trying to tell you, Kel. It's well after dawn." 

                Kel sat up immediately. "What? Oh no. Joren!" She threw off her blanket and ran for the washtub. 

Portia awoke with the commotion Kel was causing. "Kel? What's wrong?"

"Portia, I'm late! I hope Joren hasn't come out yet." She washed her face quickly and ran fingers through her hair. Luckily she hadn't changed out her clothes the night before, so she didn't need to spend time dressing. Kel ran out the door and down to the Chapel as fast as she could.

"Better hurry up, then." Portia mumbled as she went back to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                The Chamber doors opened, and Joren stumbled out. He ignored the concerned words from Paxen of Nond as his eyes searched the room for Kel. After scanning the room twice, three times, Joren sighed. "Where is she?" He asked himself quietly. 

                "Where is who?" Paxen asked. Joren didn't reply. He took a few, slow steps into the crowd of people. Many had come to the Chapel, curious to see if the events preceding the last Ordeal would repeat themselves. 

                Joren sighed in defeat. She hadn't come, he thought. Then, he heard a familiar voice calling his name. "Joren? Oh, Joren!" He looked up and saw Kel running through the doorway of the Chapel. Joren, although completely exhausted, found the strength to run toward her. People moved out of the way as he passed, but Joren didn't seem to notice. All he focused on was the girl standing in the doorway. When he finally reached her, he collapsed to his knees. Kel kneeled down and wrapped her arms around him. 

 "I'll always be there for you, Kel.  I'll always protect you. You will never be alone, not while I'm alive." Joren paused, and then added, "I promise." He closed his eyes and held onto Kel with all his might, obviously afraid to lose her. There was a large crowd in the Chapel that morning, and each of them heard Joren's words. For once, Joren didn't think about them, only of himself and the precious woman in his arms.

                "Don't worry, Joren. You'll never lose me. I love you." Kel whispered in his ear. "Now, lets get you some food and rest. You have a busy night tonight."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                That evening Joren was knighted. Kel was absolutely beaming with pride as he received his shield. There was a celebration in Paxen's rooms later that night, and Kel looked her best for it.  

                "Ah, Kel." Joren said as they left the party, finally alone. "You look so beautiful tonight." He took her arm and spun her into his embrace.

                "Joren!" Kel gasped as he caught her in his arms. Joren kissed her, sending every ounce of love and affection he held. 

                "I keep my promises, Kel. I'm your knight, and I give you my heart and soul." Again he kissed her and held her close.

                "Joren?"

                "Mmm?"

                "You treat me as if you're going to lose me forever. Was it that horrible?" Kel asked. Joren let her out of his embrace and began to walk again.

                "You have no idea, Kel. Back there, I realized that life without you wouldn't be a life worth living. You're the only reason I survived that Ordeal. Without you, I know I'd be dead." Joren took her hand and squeezed it tight. They continued walking until they reached Kel's bedroom door. 

                "Joren, can I ask you something?" Kel said.

                "Of course."

                Kel smiled up at him. His eyes were so different nowadays. They were so full of warmth and life, and no longer cold. " My parents wrote last week. They want me to visit Mindelan for a few days."

                Joren kissed her cheek. "I'll miss you."

                "Well, that's the thing I wanted to ask you." Kel started. "They've extended the invitation to you as well. I'd love it if you came."

                Shocked, Joren asked, "Me? They want me to come with you?"

                Kel laughed, "Don't be so shocked. I've written mother about you, and she'd like to meet you. Say yes, Joren. Please?" 

                Joren shook his head. "I can't say no to you, now can I?" He smiled. "Okay, I'll go with you."

                Kel smiled, too. "Good. I knew you'd say yes." She hugged him tightly, and then added, "We leave in two days!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Finally! Thank you to everyone who tried to help me with this chapter. I realize it may be a bit short, but I like it the way it is. Thankfully with this out of the way I have been able to plan out the rest of the story. Yay! Okay, special thanks to:

**TKDragon** Can I thank you enough? I am forever grateful for that e-mail you sent me. It inspired me the moment I read it. I would have never finished this chapter as fast as I did if not for your help.

IceWind 

**Wild Mage **

**Blue Eyes**

**Dark Lady Adrienne**

**Silver**

**Reana**

Your ideas, each and every one, helped me a lot. Thanks again, and keep a lookout for future chapters.

Mandi

                __


	6. Traveling

**AN: Thanks to all the reviewers… you guys sure do inflate my creative ego. Calvin's mine, but he's not a big character. I am, however, in deep negotiations trying to claim ownership over Joren.  ^_-**

Chapter Six: "Traveling"

"Are we there yet?" Joren asked teasingly.

Kel gave him a side-glance and laughed. "No, Joren. There's still about a day's worth of travel left." Kel wished the time were shorter. She hadn't seen her entire family in almost seven years, and she could just imagine how much had changed. She closed her eyes and thought of Mindelan the way she had last seen it. As she thought of seeing her family once again, she sighed contentedly. 

Joren saw the look on her face. "Thinking of your family, are you?" He asked. 

Kel opened her eyes. "Yes. Oh, I can't wait for you to meet them all, Joren." He stretched out a hand, and she took it in her own. "I'm glad you came with me." 

Joren gave a small smile. "Do your parents know, Kel?"

Kel wrinkled her face. "About you and I? Yeah, they know. That was the whole reason mother asked you to come with me. She and father want to meet you. Especially father." She added to tease him.

"But, do they know about who I was to you in the past? That I used to… you know." Joren let go of Kel's hand, his head bowed to the dirt road.

Kel pulled slightly in front of Joren, and then turned Peachblossom to block Joren's horse. "Joren, you needn't worry about that. I never told them what was going on, I had no reason to worry them with my problems. What's in the past doesn't matter now, so leave it be." 

"I just want them to think I'm good enough for you. That I'm worthy of such a woman." Joren said with all sincerity.

Kel moved out of Joren's way, and they continued their journey. "I think that's up to me."

"And…?"

"Don't even ask me that, Joren. You already know how I feel about you." Kel looked up at the sun, which was fairly low in the sky. It was almost sunset, and she and Joren had yet to find somewhere to stay for the night. 

Joren spoke up. "I know a quaint little village just up this road. It's a merchant village, shops and such all around. There's a nice little inn there, and I'm sure we can stay there for the night." 

Kel nodded. "I know of that village, as well. It's a good stopping point, and only about two miles or so from here." 

 "Okay, then. We'll stop there. I can't wait to get off this horse and into a comfortable bed."

"Well, it won't be too long." Kel said. "Come on, Joren. I'll race you the rest of the way!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the sun began to set, Joren and Kel raced into the village. Immediately, Joren dismounted. "I can't ride anymore. Both my horse and I are sick of it."

Kel patted Peachblossom's head, and dismounted as well. "I'll never get sick of riding Peachblossom, but he needs a rest." Together, they walked the horses through the village. As they passed, merchants closing their shops called out to them, hoping for a last minute sale. Kel and Joren politely declined their offers and made their way toward the inn. 

"Over there." Joren pointed out a two-story building. It had a wooden sign with the name, "Owl's nest", carved into it. " There are the stables. Want me to take the horses in for you?" 

Kel shook her head. "I'll tend to them myself. Can you just go get a room?" 

Joren nodded and strolled into the building. Kel watched him enter the inn, then turned in the direction of the stables. She groomed the horses with care and fed them both generously. She was brushing Peachblossom when Joren came back. 

"Um… Kel. I got us a room, and dinner is almost ready." He smiled and motioned her to come with him. She brushed Peachblossom one last time, and then followed him into the inn. Inside it was a typical inn. This one, thankfully, was better than other inns Kel had stayed at before. It had actual rooms instead of floor space. The air was thick with aromas from the kitchen. It was then that Kel realized how hungry she was. 

"Where are the bags? I'd like to wash up and change before dinner." Kel said to Joren.

"Oh, one of the maids took the bags up. Here's a key." He handed her a silver key. "Second floor, third room to the left."

"Okay, thanks." She kissed him lightly on the cheek, a bit unsure about showing affection in public. She went upstairs to find her room. She opened the door and, to her surprise, found only one large bed. She looked around for another one, but couldn't find one. Had they made a mistake? She decided to ask Joren later, and began to wash up for dinner. Kel pulled a simple green dress from her bag and changed into it. 

Downstairs Joren was waiting for Kel to walk down._ I wonder how she's going to react to the one bed we have to share. It wasn't his fault the innkeeper's wife wouldn't listen to him._

_"No, she's not my wife. She's a friend of mine." Joren repeated for the second time. " Honestly woman, don't you understand me?"_

_" Aye, I understand ye lad." She said with a twinkle in her eyes that told Joren she didn't really understand him at all. " Newlyweds  are you? Afraid to sleep together for the first time?" She smiled. "You're just in luck, there's still one room left. Oh don't give me that look laddy."_

_Joren sighed. "For the last time, she's not my wife!"_

_"Sure she's not. I saw the way you two looked at each other out there in the stables. Cute couple, the two of  you." The innkeeper's wife threw him a key and turned her back on Joren. He stood there, dumbfounded. There would be no getting through to that woman._

Joren sighed and put his head down on the table in front of him. _If she wants, I'll sleep on the floor. Joren decided to get his mind off his current situation by talking to some of the locals. He spoke to a jewelry shop owner who told him how famous this small village was for their beautiful jewelry._

"Saw that pretty lass you came here with, Sir Joren. Maybe she'd like a nice necklace or a ring?" The shop owner inquired. 

Just then Kel walked down the stairs. Joren's eyes followed her as she came to sit next to him. She wasn't wearing her riding breeches and shirt, instead she wore a simple green dress. It brought out the color in her hazel eyes, and upon noticing that, Joren smiled. "Funny how so many girls use face paint and exotic hairstyles, beautiful silks and perfumes; all to make an attempt at the beauty you have just being yourself." 

He had completely forgotten the shop owner, Calvin was his name, next to him, who was now smiling. "Well, I think I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Sir Joren?" Joren looked away from Kel. "Remember what we talked about."

Kel watched the man exit the inn, then turned her attention toward Joren. "Remember what?"

"Oh," he began. "We were just talking about the village. Calvin's a local jewelry merchant. Claims to be the best in Northern Tortall."  He looked in her eyes once again, this time losing himself in them. "I meant what I said earlier, about how beautiful you look."

Kel grinned. "Thank you, but I hope you're not just trying to avoid the current situation you've gotten us into with that room."

Joren faked a shot in the heart. "That hurt! Why would you think my complements have some sort of motive behind them?" She raised an eyebrow. "Well, it might help?"

Kel shook her head. "What happened? No more rooms? Or was it all a convenient occurrence?"

"You think much of me!" He said sarcastically. "Really, Kel. The innkeeper's wife must be deaf because she didn't listen to me when I told her we weren't married."

"Married?" Kel asked. Instead of inquiring further, she gave up. "I don't want to know. Don't tell me."

"You're not mad?" Joren asked.

Kel laughed. "Amused, really. I can just imagine you arguing with that woman."

"It wasn't an argument, just her assuming and me trying to speak." Joren said and shared her laughter. He felt his stomach growl and made a face. "I could use some food."

"Me, too." Kel said. "I think dinner's ready." She motioned over to a few people eating, and winked. She and Joren waited as a serving wench delivered their food; some soup with cooked meat in it, hot bread, and some warm ale to drink. Kel and Joren ate, gratefully. They watched couples dancing lively jigs to a piper's music. When they finished the innkeeper's wife came to take their plates. 

"Well, hullo lad. This the misses?" She asked, smiling to Kel.

Joren gave her a cold look. Before he could say anything, Kel stood, extending her hand. "Please excuse my husband's rudeness, he's had a long day. Now if you'd please excuse us." The woman smiled and took the plates to the kitchens. Joren gave Kel a look, wanting an explanation. "She's wants us to be married, if you keep denying it, she'll keep bugging you." 

Joren just smiled, unable to say anything. "You're right. I hate that." He wrapped an arm around Kel, not to show the wife anything, but because he wanted to. Together they sat and listened to the piper play. Many of the men in the inn flirted with the women and danced with them. After gathering up the courage, Joren asked Kel to dance.

"Um…" Kel looked down. "I'm not very good."

"Nonsense. You just need the right partner." Joren picked her up and they began to dance. They continued for a while, and Kel was having the most fun she'd had in a long time. She laughed as she spun in and out of Joren's arms. Finally, they decided to call it a night. 

Walking up the stairs Joren held Kel's hand. They laughed the whole way to the room. Inside, they both crashed, both laying sprawled out across the bed.

"I'm going to take a bath." Kel said as she got up. " Don't wait for me to go to sleep yourself. We'll have a long day tomorrow."

Joren nodded and watched her leave for the washrooms. He pulled a pillow down on the floor and pulled a sheet down as well. It would be better for him to sleep on the floor. The temptation may have been to much for him after tonight. He changed out of his clothes and pulled on some comfortable pants to sleep in. Joren pulled the sheet over himself and closed his eyes. 

Kel walked into the room about half an hour later and almost tripped over Joren sleeping on the floor. _I didn't mean for you to sleep on the floor Joren she thought. She felt guilty, but didn't want to wake him up. With a sigh, Kel changed into a nightshirt and pants, climbed into bed, and fell asleep._

In the middle of the night Kel awoke to Joren thrashing about on the floor. At first she thought he was just uncomfortable, but then he began to speak. "No! Kel! Kel get away from him… Vinson. Someone help!" Joren sat straight up and opened his eyes. "Kel?"

She was next to him, her arms wrapped around him tightly. "I'm here, Joren. It's all right."

Joren caught his breath, but still let out a few gasps. "Oh, Kel. The Chamber… It was horrible, as if I was in there again, reliving it all over."

Kel could feel his trembling. "You're not sleeping on this hard floor. Come to bed, Joren. I'll take care of you." Joren protested, but she refused to listen. Eventually he conceded and crawled into bed with her. There he slept the rest of the night, nightmare free.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joren awoke early in the morning. He got out of bed quietly, as not to wake Kel up. Last night had made him realize something; he needed Kel. It was something he had known for a long time, but now it was a different kind of need. He wanted to be with her every moment of every day. He needed her to be by his side… forever.

Joren changed quietly into his riding clothes. He knew they'd leave once Kel awoke and they had eaten breakfast. But first, before she woke up, he needed to take care of something. 

He walked out of the inn and down into the village. Joren passed houses and shops alike, little kids running through the streets, and women visiting with friends. Finally he came to his  destination.

"Sir Joren? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Calvin said, surprised to see Joren in his shop. 

"Well, Calvin, I have a favor to ask of you." Joren explained his situation to Calvin, who just smiled and nodded. 

"Of course. I think I have just the thing for you." Calvin went into a drawer behind the counter, and pulled out a little black box. "It's not typical, but then this girl of your doesn't seem like a typical girl, am I right?" Joren nodded. Calvin opened the box to show Joren what was inside. "It's a moonstone. It's rare in Tortall, very rare indeed. Rare and beautiful."

Joren looked at the ring. "Rare and beautiful. Just like her."


	7. Family

**AN: I apologize for the lack of posting. My creative juices have been drained by finals lately. Thank you to all those who patiently waited for this story, I hope this extra long chapter doesn't disappoint. Chapter eight should be up in a matter of days. As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

Chapter Seven: "Family"

                Joren looked ahead of him, watching as Kel rode Peachblossom with great ease. He sighed heavily, wondering how long it had been since his butt had gone numb. Probably since the last time Kel had spoken to him. That must have been over two hours ago. Joren didn't mind much; he assumed she was thinking about seeing her family again. How long had it been? Six years since she saw them last? 

                _She must miss them all very much, he thought. __But then at least she has family to miss. He hadn't realized it until recently, whenever Kel would talk about her brothers or her parents, but Joren began feeling emptiness inside of him. Like something was missing. As they rode on Joren grew frustrated with himself. Why was he feeling like this; wasn't Kel all he needed now?_

                The sky grew dark, and nightfall was soon upon them. Kel stopped Peachblossom and waited for Joren to catch up. "The fief's not far from here. I'm sure we can make it within an hour, but if you want to stop we can." Her voice began cheerfully, but as she ended the sentence Kel's voice trailed off. Clearly she didn't want to wait much longer.

                Joren shook his head. "Might as well continue. I can tell you're anxious to see them."

                Kel thanked him with a grateful smile. "If you want to dismount and walk around for a while, that's fine by me."

                "I don't know that I can walk. I think collapsing at your home would be better than collapsing on this road at night." Joren said with a laugh. Kel chuckled and they pressed onward. Soon Joren found he didn't want to spend anymore time thinking to himself, so he began talking. "So, who will I meet in Mindelan?"

                Kel simply replied, "Everyone."

                "But who?" Joren sighed.

                "Well, there's my mother and father. Anders, Inness, and Conal are my brothers. My nieces and nephews, of which there are many." Joren could tell she was smiling, even in the dark. "And I'm sure my two older sisters are spending the holidays with their husbands' families, so you won't have to bother with them."

                "Is that all?" Joren teased.

                "Just about."

                "Well, wait. Don't you have sisters-in-law?" Joren asked.

                Kel paused, her thoughts returning to when she still lived with them. "Yes, but I'm not particularly fond of them, and vice versa. It's a long story."

                Joren didn't bother asking because in the distance he could see Mindelan. Kel could obviously see it as well, because Peachblossom began trotting faster. Joren shook his head and endured a faster trot on his horse so he could catch up with Kel. Finally he and Kel came to a stop in front of a stone house, which, like her family, was rather large. Kel dismounted quickly, but Joren wasn't as lucky. He stood by his black horse, using it as a support.

                "You look pathetic." Kel said mockingly.

                Joren groaned, taking a small step away from his support. "You'd look pathetic too if you had this horse instead of Peachblossom there."

                "Poor thing." Kel said sympathetically. "I'm sure Anders has a little something to rub on those sore legs of yours. Come now, they've probably finished eating dinner all ready, but Mother will surly have leftovers."

                Joren followed her into the house, motivated by the word "dinner." He was rather tired of breads and cheeses, which was their meal on the road. As they walked further into the house, Joren heard voices echoing through the hallways. 

                "Those voices would be my nieces and nephews. I think they heard the horses coming." Kel's eyes were focused forward, down the long hall. Suddenly three children came running down the hall toward them. 

                "Aunt Keladry!" One of two boys called. He looked to be about nine. "Father's been waiting for you. Grandpa and Grandma, too"

                "We were waiting outside for you, but then nightfall came and Mother told us you were probably stopping somewhere for the night." The only girl said. She must have been a year or two younger. 

                Kel shook her head. "No, I just couldn't wait another night to see you all." She turned to the third boy. "Is this Tobias?" The little boy, no older than seven, smiled and nodded.

                "He's grown hasn't he aunt?" The other boy said.

                Kel took the youngest, Tobias, into her arms. "He certainly has! Last I saw you, you were but a baby just learning to walk." The other children wouldn't let her hug just one of them, and soon she was swarmed by three kids. 

                Joren stood against the wall, smiling at Kel. Seeing her with the children warmed his heart like nothing else. Joren's hand gripped his bag, his mind thinking of the ring. If she were to accept, they could have all of this. He could have a family again, with her. Yes, that was the answer he was looking for. She was all he needed; his friend, his only love, his family. Never would he be so sure about asking her to marry him as he was just then. 

                "Aunt Kel, who is that?" The little girl asked, pointing at Joren. 

                Kel pulled away from the children. "This is my very good friend, Sir Joren."

                The oldest boy's eyes widened. "You're a knight?" Joren nodded, and a smile spread across the boy's face. "I'm Lachran. Next year, in the fall, I'll be training to be a knight as well."

                "Pleasure to meet you Lachran. You'll make a fine knight, I'm sure." Joren said. He looked at Kel, who was smiling at him.

                Lachran took on an aura of leadership. "Sir Joren, this is my sister Kateri and my brother Tobias." He said, formally introducing them. Joren nodded to each of them and said hello. "Father should be in the sitting room with Grandpa. Shall I take you to him, Aunt Kel?"

                "Would you Lachran?" Kel turned to Kateri and Tobias. "As for you two, I'm pretty sure it's past your bedtime. Don't want your mother upset now." They nodded and Kateri excused herself and Tobias. 

                Lachran walked ahead of Kel and Joren, giving them a chance to speak amongst themselves. "Lachran's impressed by you. I can see it in the way he became authoritative over his siblings." Kel said quietly. 

                "I'd be the same way in his shoes. Who's children are they again?" Joren asked, wondering who they were about to meet in the sitting room.

                "Anders'. You'll like him, I think. In case you're wondering, my father will be there too." Kel said, as if she had read Joren's mind. 

                "Great." Joren said as they came to a well lit room. Inside were two men sitting by a fireplace, talking. As Lachran came in, they ceased.

                "Father, I'm sorry for interrupting, but Aunt Keladry and her friend have arrived." Lachran said.

                Anders and Piers of Mindelan stood and came over to where Kel, Joren, and Lachran stood. Kel took a step forward and hugged her father. Piers chuckled happily. "Oh, my daughter! How wonderful to see you again."

                "And you as well." She answered.

                Piers looked over at Joren, his eyes quickly scrutinizing him. "And this must be Sir Joren." He offered a hand, which Joren shook in polite greeting. "Pleasure to meet you. My wife tells me Kel is quite fond of you." Joren looked over at Kel, who was turning an attractive shade of red. 

                "Father, don't embarrass Kel yet. She's hardly been here an hour." Anders said. He too offered a hand to Joren. "Nice to finally meet you."

                "And you, too. Kel speaks very highly of you." Joren said, much to the content of Anders, who hugged his little sister.

                "I can't help it if Kel loves her big brother."

                Kel worked her way around Anders' arms and into a chair. She motioned for everyone to sit with her as well. "Speaking of big brothers, where are Conal and Inness?"

                Piers passed her a tea kettle, from which she poured herself and Joren a cup. "They've been sent out. To the Tortall-Scanra border."

                Joren sipped his tea, immediately recognizing it as the wonderful Yamani tea he so loved. "Border Patrol? Isn't that normally reserved for the newer knights?"

                "Yes, but things are becoming worse on the Eastern border. They're taking as many men as possible." Anders said gravely. Silence filled the sitting room as Kel and Joren took in what Anders and Piers already knew. 

                The silence was soon broken when Kel's mother walked in. "Keladry! I had no idea you were home!" The middle aged woman crossed over to her daughter and hugged her tightly. 

                "Mother, this is Joren." Kel said, introducing him. Joren stood and offered his hand, but was hugged instead.

                "So this is the young man you write to me about, Kel." Her mother said happily. Kel blushed again, and Joren chuckled. 

                "Nice to meet you too, Baroness." Joren said, still being extremely polite.

                "Oh, quit with the formality. Call me Ilane." She looked at Kel and shook her head. "You two look famished. Why your father hasn't offered you something to eat is beyond me."

                Piers placed an arm around his wife. "We were busy talking about the threat on the Eastern border, Ilane." 

                Ilane walked out of the room, motioning Kel and Joren to follow her. "Come with me and I'll get some warm food in you. Then Kel can show you to your room, Joren." They both followed her into the kitchen. There they received plates, most likely left over from the evening's dinner. Either way Kel and Joren were happy to have a good meal. After they ate, Ilane sent them both to bed.

                "Your family is wonderful, Kel." Joren said as she showed him to his room. "You seem very close to them all."

                "I am. They all seem fond of you as well, Sir Joren." Kel said. She stopped in front of a wooden door. Opening it she said, "This is yours. Mother said there'll be a fire going, and the bed's turned down."

                Joren looked in the room and nodded. "And where will you sleep?"

                "The room next to yours, on the right." Kel said. "So if you need anything, knock on the wall." She yawned.

                Joren brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "You best be off to bed, my love."

                Kel nodded. "I will. Good night, Joren."

                "Night." He waited until she entered her room, and the proceeded into his own. It was very comfortable, and Joren immediately fell onto the bed. Thinking about what Kel said, he got up and tapped quietly on the wall between his and her room. 

                "Joren?" Kel said outside his room. He came outside and smiled. She was wearing a nightshirt; and it reminded him of the previous night, when she had comforted him after his nightmare. "What did you need?" She asked.

                "Nothing." He replied. Joren closed the gap between them and kissed her sweetly good night. "I love you."

                Kel smiled. "I love you, Joren. Now go to sleep." She replied, and disappeared into her room again. Joren, now content, retreated to his room as well. That night he had no trouble sleeping at all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Four days passed by, and Kel had never been happier than she was with her nieces and nephews. Joren, too, had acquired some admirers. They came in the form of Lachran and Tobias. Joren was more than happy to answer Lachran's questions about the Palace and about being a page. Tobias, on the other hand, enjoyed telling stories - and he was eager to hear Joren's as well.

                Anders watched his oldest sons took up all of Joren's time. "You found a good lad, Kel." He said as they sat outside.

                Kel grinned. "I thought so too. Glad to know you approve of him."

                "I do." Anders said with a smile. "As do Father and Mother. Kel?"

                "Hmm?" 

                "What are your views of marriage now? Are they still the same?" He asked.

                Kel sat up straight, her attention on Anders' question. "You know? I have no idea. I mean, I always said marriage was something I didn't want… but then."

                "But then you found him. Love changes a lot of things doesn't it, my dear?"

                Kel nodded. "Yes. Yes it does. But that still doesn't change the fact that I want my shield. I want to be a knight, not a wife to one."

                Anders sighed. "He won't stop you from earning your shield, Kel. I'm sorry if I confused you, but it had to be said."

                "Why?"

                "Oh," He began. "I just wanted you to think about it." Anders left Kel absolutely confused, but she shrugged it off when Kateri ran over to her.

                "Kel, come with me! I want to pick flowers to make crowns." Kateri pulled Kel by the hand, giving her no choice but to follow the little girl. 

                Meanwhile Joren was sitting with Lachran in his room. Lachran had begun following Joren everywhere, asking questions and demanding answers. Lachran's questions hadn't been very personal until now. "Sir Joren? Are you going to marry my aunt?"

                Joren's eyes widened. "What makes you ask that?"

                Lachran held his hand up level to Joren's eyes. In his hand Joren saw the ring box, open. "It fell out of your bag a couple days ago. Tobias found it." Joren cringed at his carelessness. "Plus, I heard you talking to Grandpa."

                Joren smiled. "Nosy kid. Didn't your mother tell you not to eavesdrop?" Joren took the box from Lachran's hand. "I was asking your grandfather's permission."

                "And? Did you get it?" Lachran asked, eager for an answer.

                Joren nodded. "I did."

                Lachran hugged Joren excitedly. "You're going to be my uncle!" 

                Joren laughed. "She has to say yes first, Lachran."

                The young boy nodded. "Of course she will, Joren. I know she will!"

                "I wish I had the confidence you have."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                At dinner the entire family ate together for the first time. Joren met Kel's sisters-in-law, who seemed to have been avoiding Kel her entire visit. When Joren asked why she didn't like her sisters-in-law, Kel told him the story from when she was ten. 

                "A cow? How can those women compare the most beautiful girl I know to a cow?!" Joren exclaimed after they left the dining hall. 

                Kel shook her head. Joren looked at her, dressed in a loose blue gown, her hair adorned with a crown of flowers. She looked absolutely beautiful. "They said any man would be crazy to want me."

                "Well," Joren began, taking her into his arms, "I'd rather be crazy than be without you." Looking at her smiling up at him, Joren's hand touched his pocket, where the ring was. It was the perfect time, and he knew it. 

                "Joren? What is it?" She asked. 

                "Uh… Kel? I need to ask you something." Joren began.

                "O-okay." Kel said, a little hesitant. She could sense the nervousness in Joren's eyes, and she wondered what was causing it."

                "Kel, I…" Joren stopped, but not because he was nervous, but because he heard Tobias running down the hallway towards them. 

                "Hallo Joren!" He called from across the hall. His little feet ran the distance between them and caught up to Joren, grabbing his arm in the process. 

                "No 'hello' for me?" Kel said.

                Tobias let go of Joren and latched on to Kel for a few seconds. "Sorry, auntie."

                Joren sighed heavily. That was just great! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                The next morning Kel and her mother engaged in glaive practice. Kel, of course, had improved quite a bit since her mother last saw her, but Ilane still beat her. Kel enjoyed the time alone with her mother. They were able to catch up on a lot of things in the short time they practiced, and one of those things was Joren. Ilane's questions were quite normal, except for the last one.

                "So Kel, are your ideas of marriage the same as they were six years ago?" Ilane asked nonchalantly. 

                Kel's reaction to this question was to stand in place, staring at her mother. "I don't know, mother. I always said I didn't want to marry, but then I never thought I'd meet someone like Joren."

                Ilane walked over to place a hand on Kel's shoulder. "My dear, marriage won't keep you from your goals. In fact, it gives you someone to encourage your efforts."

                Kel looked into her mother's eyes. "Mother, tell me. Anders asked me the same thing yesterday. What's going on?"

                "I told him not to say anything to you until I did!" Ilane snapped. "Kel, I know traditionally it's supposed to be a surprise, but I want you to think this through before you answer so quickly."

                "What's traditionally a surprise? Mother?" 

                Ilane laughed. "Oh, Kel, you look so serious! It's not life or death. You and Joren love each other, am I right?"

                Kel answered. "Yes, very much."

                "Well, have you thought about a future with him?"

                Kel shrugged. "We've never talked about it, and I've never considered marriage to anyone before."

                Ilane smiled. "When you decided to become a page, you stepped out of noble…" Ilane searched for a word. "Guidelines. You can marry whomever you desire. Kel, two nights ago Joren came to your father and I. He asked permission to marry you." Kel stood, eyes wide and breathing heavily. "I see you have a lot to think about."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Kel and Joren saddled up to leave Mindelan after their weeklong stay. He hadn't said anything to Kel regarding marriage, although it came to her attention that he might have been attempting to ask her that night after dinner. The only thing that had prevented him was Tobias running at them. 

                "Bye Aunt Kel!" Kateri called.                     

                Kel waved to Kateri, Tobias, and Lachran from the road. The three had run after Kel and Joren as far as Anders would allow. Kel smiled and turned to the road ahead of her. "Thank you so much for coming." She said to Joren. 

                His eyes met hers. "I enjoyed it. Your family is great, just like you." He always had a way to make her smile, didn't he?

She thought about her training, and her goal. She wanted to be a knight. She wanted to travel the kingdom serving her people. If they married wouldn't Joren want children? Kel didn't want to miss out on her adventures because she had children to care for. She couldn't imagine watching as Joren went off to war, leaving her behind like all the other women. 

At the same time Kel realized Joren was everything she never knew she wanted. Through him everything seemed complete. If anything were to happen to him – if she was left without him… Kel couldn't think of what would happen. Before she met him, Kel never even considered marriage. But now, now she had someone to love. And someone to love her in return. 

Looking at the road ahead, Kel heard Anders' words, "Love changes a lot of things, doesn't it?" How right he was. 


	8. A question to ponder

**AN: This better be a good chapter. I must have gone through five drafts before I got to this one.**

Chapter eight: "A question to ponder"

                As much as Kel loved traveling on the quiet roads between Mindelan and Corus, she was relieved to be back in the bustling capital city. The noise provided a welcomed distraction from the mental turmoil she was going through. Ever since they left Mindelan Kel had become anxious, wondering if the next sentence out of Joren's mouth would be that fateful question. 

                Kel looked around her room. She had already finished unpacking, and now she had time to herself. Time to… think. Oh, that process was so complicated now! Kel let out a sigh of frustration as she slumped into a chair. She had about an hour or so before she needed to clean up for dinner. Fortunately she'd have her friends there, so she didn't have to worry about Joren's questions then. Unless he proposed in front of them? Kel rolled her eyes and tried to clear her mind.

                Meanwhile Joren had a bit more unpacking to do. He'd been relocated to a different room in the palace. He wasn't expected to live in the squires' wing anymore. Joren had finished unpacking his personal items, and turned to the bags he took to Mindelan. As he pulled out a crumbled up shirt, something fell to the wooden floor. Joren looked down at the black ring box, the box that so many times on the trip had plagued him. Every time he tried to ask Kel, something happened. First was the interruption by Tobias, cute as he was that incident was not adorable. Then on the road Kel had countered with another question before he could begin his. In fact, now that he thought about it, Kel was avoiding any intimate conversations with him the entire ride back. Did she know?

                Joren opened the ring box and took the ring out. If Kel somehow found out, and was avoiding the subject, he needed to be extremely careful with the way he handled the proposal. Hopefully she was just nervous, and not trying to postpone her refusal. Joren shook his head, attempting to rid his mind of the thought of rejection, and tucked the ring into his pocket. Today. Today he would ask her. Joren strode out of his room, on his way to dinner. Head held high with confidence he walked over to Kel's room, hoping to walk with her.

                Kel had just finished changing when there was a knock at the door. "Kel? It's me." She heard Joren call.

                "Hallo." Kel said cheerfully as she shut the door behind them. "All settled in your room?"

                Joren nodded. "It's nice. Maybe you should come by for a visit." Joren said. Set the right atmosphere and every thing should be perfect. 

                "I can't tonight. I - um - have to do something for my Lord. Maybe tomorrow?" She suggested. That extra time would give her a chance to speak with Portia. That girl could always talk some sense into her. 

                Joren faked a smile. "Sure." Maybe he ought to set a more reasonable deadline. Say by the end of the week?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~****

                Dinner, to Kel's dismay, ended up being with only a handful of her friends. Merric, Seaver, Faleron, Prosper, and of course Neal, were sent to the border. 

                "All four of them in a week?" Kel questioned.

                Roald nodded. "The Eastern border in getting tougher to protect. They're taking all the men they can get." Kel chuckled; he was echoing her father's words. "There's nothing funny about it Kel." Roald said seriously.

                "Sorry. You just sound like my father." she apologized.

                "Yeah, well, Neal's due back in two weeks." Cleon said. "Question is, who's going to replace him and Alanna?"

                The small group sat in silence, some eating, others contemplating - wondering who'd be next to go east. It wouldn't be so bad going east, Kel thought. It would get me away from the palace. Truth was Kel hadn't really gone anywhere with the King's Own lately, and she was itching for something new. Just as that thought crossed her mind, Joren spoke up.

                "I sure hope Raoul doesn't get sent in." He said. All eyes, especially Kel's focused on Joren.

                Kel cleared her throat. "And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?" She asked. The others at the table recognized the fatal mistake Joren had made, and watched as the scene played out.

                Joren's eyes widened at Kel's reaction. "I just… don't want to see you get hurt. If what everyone's saying is right, it's mighty dangerous out there."

                "Are you saying I can't handle it?"

                "No! No, not at all, Kel. I would never think that, okay? Never. You can handle it, sure, but me? I'd kill myself with worry." Joren finished, and sighed inwardly. That was close.

                Kel glanced at Joren and nodded her head slightly. Turning to her friends she asked, "What are you looking at?" They all snapped out of their trance and went back to normal.

                That night Kel kissed Joren goodnight and went straight to bed. The faster she slept the sooner her thoughts would leave. Kel laid in bed that night thinking about the dinner conservation. What had Joren really meant? Was he that genuinely concerned or did he not think she could cut it out there? This new question circled in her mind, along with the other, obvious one. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                The sun was out, the day was cool, and Kel sat outside talking to her ever-present voice of reason. Portia, always perfect and wise, had listened to Kel talk on and on for over half a hour now. She opened and shut her eyes, exaggerating the fact that Kel was boring her. 

                "Well, then Miss know it all, talk some sense to me." Kel said, faking annoyance.

                Portia beamed. "Talk sense or say what you want to hear?" she asked. "And for your information, that's Mrs. know it all."

                Kel glared. "What do you mean by that?"

                Her friend answered, "I told you. Alton and I married while you were gone. Private, simple, elegant."

                "I didn't mean that." Kel said. "What do you mean 'What I want to hear'?"

                "Oh that. Of course." Portia circled her friend, eyeing her closely. "Knowing you," she began with a smirk, "You're afraid he'll hold you back. That with a husband you will never gain your shield, never go out and protect the downtrodden, and stay at home with the kids while Joren goes off to war. All your dreams will be shattered." She paused, dramatically. "Am I right?"

                "I hate you."

                "I am right!" she exclaimed. "Oh, don't hate me, I just know you too well." She took Kel's shoulders and forced her to look into her own eyes. "Listen to me. Love, marriage, the whole thing will never, ever ruin your dreams."

                Kel looked away. "That's what mother tells me. How do you know?"

                Portia scoffed. "When Alton and I first met, it was in a small book shop. He was impressed, that a young woman such as I could read, and wanted to. I told him my dreams to open a shop of my own. Alton, he embraced my dream, like no one else had. And now he's helping me make that dream a reality. Without him, I'd never get that shop started."

                "But, that's different." Kel began.

                "No," Portia said. "It's the same. Men still frown upon educated women, especially ones that do things equal to what men do. And if you need another example, one closer to home maybe, look at the Lioness. She's married, with three children to boot! Think that slows her down?"

                Kel shook her head. "You're right, Portia. I'm so glad I talked with you, or else I might have made the biggest mistake of my life."

                "Love won't anchor your dreams, only offer someone to support and believe in you." Portia said. "And isn't that what love is? Believing in each other?"

                "Did you get that from a book?" Kel asked.

                "No." She replied. "I got that from you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                That night Kel took up Joren's offer and went to his room. He had left her a note that afternoon that they would eat dinner and spend the evening together. Kel knew exactly what was coming; the planning that went into this night could be for only one reason. He was going to ask her to marry him tonight. And she was going to say yes. 

                Kel could hardly believe she was about to agree to marry Joren. But after talking to Portia, and once she recognized her true feelings, she realized that the answer had always been yes, she was just afraid to accept it. Once she got to the door, Kel paused. All of a sudden she had flutters in her stomach. Kel inhaled and exhaled slowly, calming herself enough to knock on the door. 

                "Come on in, Kel. I left it open for you." Joren called from inside. 

                Kel opened the door and looked around the room. It was not at all want she expected, which was a relief actually because she was expecting some romantic set-up that would make her gag. But this? It looked like – like he was packing. 

                "Joren? What's going on?" she asked.

                Joren turned, a total look of seriousness on his handsome face. "Neal and Alanna are coming back in a few days."

                Kel tried to smile. "That's good. But…"

                "Well, someone has to replace them up East." Joren said solemnly. 

                Kel didn't even have to ask. She knew why it looked as if he were packing. Because he was packing; packing to head east, to the Tortall-Scanra border. "They're sending you East. For how long, Joren?"

                Joren ran a hand through his hair. "Uh – they say at least three months. Probably five or six, though."

                Kel tired to smile. She crossed the room and was pulled into Joren's arms. There they stood, embracing each other, for a long time. Joren held her tight, his hands running through her short, sandy brown hair. "It'll be all right. We can write to each other all the time, keep in touch." Kel said.

                "I know that." Joren laughed.

                "I was saying that to reassume myself."

                "Oh." Joren sighed. He let her go, but not before kissing her. "I love you, Keladry of Mindelan."

                Kel took a step back so she could see him; so she could look into his eyes when she said, "And I you. Joren." Kel smiled warmly and turned to the door. "Maybe I ought to leave you. So you can pack."

                Joren ran in front of her and stopped Kel dead in her tracks. "No, don't leave. Not just yet."  Joren took her hands and led Kel to a chair, sitting her in it. "Before you go, I have to ask you something." Kel's eyes must have given her away; she knew what was coming and wanted to smile, but tried to hide it. "I can see my suspicions were correct. Which of you cousins told you my plans? Lachran I'll bet." Joren said.

                Kel shook her head. "Mother."

                "Your mother! Now there's one I didn't expect. Well, I may as well get it over with." Joren smiled and looked into Kel's hazel eyes, which were smiling back at him. "Kel, you – you have changed my life in so many ways I can't even name them all. You broke through the disguise I wore and saw the real me. Against all odds you loved me and stood by me. When my father –" Joren paused. "For a long time I felt like I had no family, until I realized that you are my family. Without you I don't know where I'd be. And… I'm afraid of what will become of me if you aren't here, by my side, for the rest of my life." Joren took out the ring and placed it in Kel's hand, which was shaking. He took her hand in his and continued. "Kel, I'm asking you to be my wife. But you needn't answer me right now."

                Kel grabbed Joren face between her palms and kissed him sweetly. "Joren I-"

                But he cut her off. "No, not now. I want you to be absolutely sure about this. I recognized you anxiety on the trip back, and I can only assume it was about this." He undid a silver chain around his neck and proceeded to place the ring on it. Then, he placed the chain around Kel's neck and latched it on. "Don't put this ring on until you're willing to wear it forever." He said. "I know you want your shield, and trust me I am willing to wait until you win it to be married. We can have the rest of our lives… what's a few years to wait?"

                Kel looked down at the silver ring. It was a beautiful setting, with a wonderfully cut moonstone in the center. "It's beautiful. I just don't understand why I can't give you my answer now."

                Joren shook his head. "I want you to really think about it. I'd hate to think you were pressured into answering because I was leaving. It won't be long, you can give me an answer as soon as I get back."

                "Okay." Kel said. "When are you leaving?" she asked, changing the subject to something more immediate.

                "In the morning. Pretty early." Joren said, groaning. "But, Kel, I don't want you seeing me off."

                Kel's face wrinkled in confusion. "Why not?"

                "Because, it would be too hard. Saying good-bye."

                Kel placed her hands on her hips. "Are you saying I can't handle it?"

                "No, I'm saying I can't." Joren chuckled. "If I have to say good-bye to you tomorrow, well, I may not have the strength to leave. Then what kind of knight would I be?" He kissed her forehead.

                "Well then. Goodb-"

                Joren touched his fingers to her lips. "Good-byes are so final, as if the speaker is never coming back. And I assure you… I am returning."

                Kel smiled. "Good night then?"

                Joren nodded. "Yes. Good night, my love."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                The next morning Joren left. Kel woke up long before sunrise to wait by the window. As the sun rose above the horizon Kel saw Joren leaving the palace with three other men. She pressed her head against the glass and watched him until he was merely a speck in the distance.

                "I'll see you soon, Joren." She whispered into the morning air.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Summary of Chapter nine – "Broken correspondence" 

**Joren and Kel plan to exchange letters back and forth over the five months Joren is away. The letters begin peacefully, but over time Joren writes of more action on the border. After three months the letters Kel sends are out numbering the ones she receives. A month later, the letters stop coming. **


	9. Broken Correspondence

AN: Finally. I went through a huge unmotivated period. I didn't want to finish this story at all, thought it was an overdone plot, and that no one cared much any more. Figured people would be sick of my updating every three months. Sorry for that by the way. Then I realized I was one of the first to try a K/J plot, I began writing Truth be Told as a freshman… and now I'm a junior, and by god this needs to be finished. If no one cares, so be it. Then, my friend and I went to a high school football game on Friday. Like a sign from the fan fic Gods or something, we saw him. He was in the band. He played the drums. I swear he was the real life Joren *sigh*. My friend noticed him first. I don't even remember the majority of the game after we saw him because I was staring too long. So thanks to that hot band guy, here's Chapter 9: Broken Correspondence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Five groups of letter laid spread out on the floor of Kel's normally immaculate room. The first three groups held a good amount of letters, each with about six or so. The fourth one diminished by at least half, and these letters were very short. Kel held an envelope in one hand, and a letter in the other. Her hand released the letter, allowing it to fall slowly to the floor, forming the fifth group. It was almost the end of the fifth month Joren had been away, and he'd only sent one letter. Kel paced around the piles, feeling dumb for worrying so much, and feeling helpless because she couldn't have gone with him. News had been coming in that action had been picking up in Joren's area, and since those first indications had come in, she hadn't gotten any more word from him. 

            "Kel I was wondering if you…" Neal paused as the door pushed some papers over. "What in Mithros' name is all this?" He said, eyes wide. 

            Kel shrugged as she bent over to collect letters, month by month. "Nothing really. Just reading letters."

            Neal bent down to help her. "Again?" He teased. When she didn't fight back with a witty remark or a whack on the head, Neal looked up to see she held only one letter in her hand. "Is that still the only letter you've gotten this entire month?"

            She nodded. "I know it's pointless to worry, but I feel so useless here in the safety of the palace."

            "No, you're not useless." Neal commented sympathetically. "Lady Alanna tells me writing to her family is the only thing that keeps her sane sometimes."

            "With you around I can see why."

            Neal ruffled her hair. "Now there's the Kel I know and love." He handed the final group of letters to Kel, who stacked them neatly on her desk. 

            Kel sighed and fiddled with the ring, now taken off the chain and worn on her left ring finger. She had sent the silver chain back to Joren with her last letter. "I wonder if he even got it."

            "I'm sure he did. Still can't believe you're going to marry him." Neal said. "Are you absolutely sure about all of this? I mean you were always one to talk about never marrying." He began to inch over toward the door. He was hungry, and his intentions were to invite Kel to dinner, not to strike up hours of conversation. Maybe they could continue this at the table. 

            To Neal's dismay, Kel crossed to the other side of the room. "I had so long to think about this. And I'm sure this is what I want now." She grinned. "Once I win my shield of course."

            "Uh-huh." Neal said as he felt his stomach growl. "Dinner? We can talk more then." He swung the door open and began to move out.

            "Sure. I'll go wash up." As she walked over to the water basin Neal groaned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            At dinner Kel and Neal talked about everything except the ongoing threat on Joren's side of the border. All was going well until…

            "Students." It was Wyldon who spoke. The room fell silent. "There is news of a raid on the Eastern border. We'd like you to keep our knights and fighters in your prayers. May they all come back safe."

            Kel and Neal exchanged looks as the responded, "So mote it be."

            After dinner Kel felt the need to release some tension. She and Neal walked out toward the stables where their horses were waiting. They rode for a long time, both completely silent. Kel was grateful for Neal's presence and for his silence, which gave her time to think. By the time her ride had ended, she was convinced there was nothing to worry about. 

            Neal walked to back to her room. "Are you going to get any sleep tonight, or do I have to drug you with that stuff we used on Joren?" He asked.

            Kel smirked, remembering that time. "No, I'll get some sleep." First time in five months, she thought. "Thanks."

            "No problem. See you tomorrow."

            She closed her door and leaned against it, eyes shut tight. Her right hand turned the moonstone ring around and around. Eventually Kel changed clothes and blew out the candles. She crawled into bed and sipped some tea her mother had supplied to help calm her. Kel breathed in the lavender herbs, and was soon asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Kel? Kel!" Raoul leaned over his sleeping squire, trying to get her attention. She rolled over, away from Raoul. "Ugh! Come on Keladry."

            Kel moaned. "Mmmm, what's wrong?" She said in her sleep. Raoul wasn't aware she was probably responding to a dream. 

            "I have to go. King Jonathon has summoned me to a meeting. What for I don't know, but it's serious." His voice was quite urgent, but it was likely Kel didn't notice. 

            "Uh- huh," Was her only reply. Raoul figured it was better than nothing and left, leaving the door slightly ajar in his rush. Kel rolled over on her back and continued to sleep, unaware of the urgency that surrounded the entire palace.

            About an hour later there was a loud pounding at her door. Kel opened her eyes as the door opened.  "Kel you have to wake up now!" Who was that? She squinted her eyes. Oh, it was Neal. 

            "Neal?" She sat up just as he threw a shirt and breeches at her. "What's going on here?"

            Neal turned his back on her. "Get dressed, I won't look." Kel could hear, and sense, that something big was happening, and so she complied. "Didn't Raoul tell you?"

            "He did say something to me about a meeting with the King, I think, but I didn't really pay attention. I was half asleep." She pulled the shirt over her head. "Neal, tell me what's going on."

            He breathed in deeply and exhaled. "Kel, about two hours ago Joren's camp returned, but only about a third of them. They were caught by surprise. Most are in the infirmary." Kel jumped out of bed, and hopped into her breeches as she did so. Neal yelled after her down the hallway. "One or two are talking to Jonathon and some of his most trusted knights, Alanna and Raoul included. Kel wait up! " Neal ran as fast as he could, but he couldn't catch up with her. Thankfully he knew where she'd be headed so he took a shortcut to the infirmary. Halfway there he caught up with her. 

            "I have to find Joren." Kel said. "I know he's not dead, he can't be… I'd know." Kel said between pants for air.

            Neal placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            **Chapter ten: The silver chain, will be posted sometime this week. I'm aiming for Tuesday, but I have chemistry and algebra tests to take, so we'll see. I give you my word that I shall never take three months to post again. ^_^**0 

**Laterz!**


	10. Footsteps in the Night

AN: *hides behind computer* I know, I know! But this is the first week I haven't been swamped with homework or sick or in the hospital (my mother had a baby). I hope you all don't hate me for the broken promise. Please… show you still care by reviewing Chapter ten, whose title has changed.

**Chapter ten: Footsteps in the Night**

         Sounds of footsteps echoed in through the dark palace hallways. No squire in their right mind was awake after a long day of studies and training – except Kel and Neal. And, given the current situation, Kel was not entirely in her right mind. The only thing she focused on was getting to the infirmary as fast as possible. Neal, left with the daunting task of keeping up to speed with her, gave in and assumed they'd meet up in the same place. 

         Much further ahead Kel was running down the halls, taking sharp turns and jumping stairs. As she took a left turn around a corner she ran straight into Raoul. Kel was so taken unawares that she feel down in front of the tall knight. 

         Raoul looked down with great concern for his squire. "Kel, are you alright?" He offered a hand to Kel, who was panting heavily. 

         She gladly took it, but instead of answering his question she got up and began running again. Raoul called after her again. "I'm fine milord, but I have to get to the infirmary." She yelled back. Kel stopped, only for a brief second, offering her simple explanation, "Joren." She said quietly.

         Raoul began, "Yes I thought so, but Kel! Joren isn't…" However she had already gone. He shook his head and turned to walk back to his quarters. Soon, though, more footsteps coming from the direction Kel had just come barreling warned Raoul before Neal turned the infamous corner. This time Raoul stopped Neal in his tracks. 

         "Sir." Neal said, regaining his composure. "How are thing going?" He questioned.

         Raoul looked down. "Not very well, I'm afraid. Are you chasing Keladry?"

         "Yessir." Neal said. "It was Joren's squad, you know."

         Raoul nodded. "Yes, I am aware of that."

         Neal moved to commence his chase. "She's headed to the infirmary, and there I'll meet her. Pardon my leave."

         These two, Raoul thought. "Good of you to go, your skill may be needed." Neal waved an arm in reply as he ran down the hallway. "Though I assure you Joren is not there." He spoke into the now empty hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         Kel raced down one last hall and came to a jolting stop in front of the infirmary door. Her head was pounding at the same rate her heart was – and that was pretty fast. In front of the door she froze; her body, once warm from the run, was now as cold as ice. The fear of what may lie behind the tall wooden door overcame her. Kel slumped to the ground, ashamed of her fears, and silently wished someone would go in for her.

         Minutes later footsteps once again filled the dark hall by the infirmary. Neal causally walked up, only to find his best friend sitting against the door. He understood the anguish she was going through, for it was written all over her face. 

         "Neal," she began. "Go in for me. Tell me if he's here."

         Neal bent down and forced her to look into his eyes. "Look at me, Kel, this isn't like you. You have never let your fears get the best of you. Never!"

         "But…"

         "But nothing! Don't start letting them control you now. Not when Joren needs you." Neal picked her up by the arms and taking her hand, placed it on the handle of the door. 

         Kel glanced at her friend. The hand Neal had placed on the handle was her left one, and despite the lack of light in the halls, her ring shone bright. She nodded. Watching her hand turn the handle she said, "You're right. Thank you."

         Kel opened the door and walked in, surveying the patients. Neal stayed behind; admiring his gallant speech and the motivation it had given his friend. Suddenly he realized Kel had already gone into the infirmary, and he darted in after her. 

         She was standing between the two rows of beds with her shoulders slumped and head down. She turned slowly to Neal, who was by her side in a second. She buried her face in his chest and stifled a cry. Nela began to wrap his arms around her when she started to pound her fists into his chest. "He's not here!" She yelled. "Where is he?! Where?!" Slowly the yells became quieter and quieter. 

         Neal tried to think of something to say, some gallant speech of a famous quote, but neither seemed necessary. Instead he played the big brother role and consoled her. "Kel, do you love him."

         "What?"

         "Do you love him?" He repeated.

         Kel's face filled with confusion, but she answered anyway. "Yes, of course. With all my heart."

         "Well then you should know. Does your heart tell you Joren's alive?"

         Kel shook her head. "I don't know, Neal. I just don't know."

         "Joren?" The voice belonged to a soldier lying in a bed close to Kel and Neal. "So you're Joren's girl, eh?" He struggled to sit up, and with Neal's help he did. "He told me about you. Said you'd be looking for him when everyone got back."

         Kel stared at him for the longest time. "Is he…" she couldn't even finish the question for fear of the answer.

         "Dunno. He was helping the wounded get out of there before the enemy could regain themselves. As he helped me, though, he gave me this. "In his hand was the silver chain Kel's ring had been on. "He told me to find you and give this to ya. Said, 'Tell her I love her'."

         Kel took the chain in her hand and gazed at the way light reflected off of it. At least he had received it, she thought. Her hand closed tight around the chain as she thanked the man.

         "He was very brave, Joren. Risked his life for us. If my intuitions are right, I'd say he's alive. Someone that strong of heart could take anyone down."

         "Do you know anything else about what happened to him?" Neal asked.

         "Naw. I blacked out as soon as Joren got me to safety. Some of the others may know, once they wake up."

         Neal began to ask around, trying to figure out if Joren was okay. He didn't notice that Kel had left his sight once again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         Kel had retreated to her favorite hideout – the bench in the palace gardens. Usually this place held such happiness for her. Now it only held memories of a Joren he feared she'd never see again. She sat on the cold stone bench and looked up towards the heavens. Even though it seemed like days had gone by, it was still about an hour till daybreak. Kel's Yamani mask may have failed long ago, but the darkness cloaked the emotion on her face well. 

         Neal's words echoed in her mind. "Does your heart tell you Joren's alive?"

         "Yes." She spoke into the night. Deep inside her, past the logic and reason, she knew he was alive. Despite everything, there was still a glimmer of hope.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         It was well past dawn. Kel hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. As she opened her eyes Kel also noticed there was a blanket draped over her and that Joren's chain was gone. With that last discovery she was up in an instant, looking around for someone. Something sounding like footsteps made her look to the tree behind the bench she laid on. Kel squinted her eyes, thinking it was a shadow she'd seen. She quickly discovered it wasn't a shadow, but a person. 

         "I've been looking for you everywhere." He said. 

         "So have I." Kel replied. In less than a second Kel was in Joren's tight embrace. There she stayed for over a minute, and there she would be willing to stay forever. "Joren how…"

         He smoothed her hair. "Ssh. I'll answer everything later. Right now I just want to keep you here."

         When he finally let her go Kel began with the simple question, "Where were you?"

         Joren stroked her cheek gently. "I got away without severe injuries. I'm still not sure how that happened. One other guy and I were the only ones competent enough to report back."

         "You were the ones talking to the King?" Kel said, stunned by her inability to think of that possibility. She shared her night journey with Joren, and by the end of it they were able to laugh a little. The fear she had experienced, though, still hung in her mind. "I was so worried." She said suddenly, breaking a brief moment of silence. 

         Joren took her left hand in his, looking at the ring she wore now. " A couple of time I didn't think I'd come back. I thought 'I'll never see her again.' But then something would always remind me that no matter what I had to get back to you."

         Kel gazed into his blue eyes. "And what was that?"

         He pulled the collar of his tunic and revealed the silver chain he now wore around his neck. "Once I got your letter this last month I knew I had to get back. I had an entire life to spend with you, and I wasn't about to let some raiders take that away from me." Joren took her into his arms and kissed her. "I love you."

         "Me too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

         Neal had heard from a healer that Joren was reporting to the King and his council. He searched for Joren everywhere, and had eventually found him at Kel's room. They both assumed Kel would be in the gardens, and there they found her asleep. Joren stayed behind while Neal retreated back to his room. After dawn Neal awoke and looked out his window, and saw Kel and Joren together.

         For the longest time I never understood, he thought. I couldn't understand what made her forgive him when he messed up, or agree to marry him despite her previous beliefs. Seeing them together now, he smiled. He understood now. That's why, he thought. The love between them was undeniable. Love changes a lot of things, Neal thought to himself. 

**AN #2: Question for ya'll. I have two different endings thought out for this story. On one hand we can bring in Joren's dad again for one last obstacle to overcome before Kel and Joren get married, as if they haven't had enough. This would mean two more chapters till the end. On the other hand I could just end it in the next chapter. Either way the final chapter will be a songfic – I began TBT with a songfic and I'll end it's sequel with one. It's up to you. Whatever you want. I'm fairly sure you'll want the extra chapter, but you never know. Write your preference in a review. ^_^ Tata. I am off to dream about hottie band guy!**


	11. The story of my life

**AN: Here it is! No questions asked, this is the final chapter to my K/J story, which has become a two yearlong saga. I took a long time finishing this chapter; finding the right song took over a month. I'm a horrible perfectionist, what can I say? I hope you all enjoy this last chapter as much as you've enjoyed the story itself. **

**The song is by Neil Diamond, and I did take out one line… but it's still a beautiful song!**

**Chapter eleven: "The Story of my Life"**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Whoever said a woman couldn't live without a man clearly wasn't mortal. Only a deity capable of immortality could survive the events of his life without someone there to love him unconditionally, to pick him up when he falls down, to put him in his place when he's stepped out of bounds. 

I used to think I could do it all, without any help. I didn't think love was a necessity. Quite the contrary, I believed love to be a burden. What a fool I was then. Back then, when my life was simple. Back before she came into my world and turned it upside down.

_The story of my life_

_Is very plain to read_

_It starts the day you came_

_And ends the day you leave_

            I was caught in the biggest lie in Tortallan history. To think I actually hid my feelings for her that long! They were building up faster and faster each day she was around, and I kept masking them with hatred. Yes, on the outside I appeared to have everything I needed. Yes, on the outside it seemed Kel was my enemy, an obstacle to get rid of. No, that wasn't the way things really were.

            Deep inside I knew the truth. I had just come to the realization that I'd been living an incomplete life, that in my heart something was missing. And now I had found it…in Kel. My life would truly begin when the mask was removed.

_The story of my life_

_Begins and ends with you_

_The names are still the same_

_The story's still the truth _

            And there was only one person who could remove the mask and reveal my true identity. Finally, after my continuous efforts to get her to see how I felt, and that I meant it all, Kel returned my love. The mask was gone, and I was free of lies and filled with passion. I'd never been so happy in my life. I only had one goal then; to make Kel as happy as I was. Trouble was, I didn't think I could.

I was alone You found me waiting 

_And made me your own_

            I had vowed to myself that I would make Kel my own. What I hadn't prepared for was Kel making me hers, totally and completely. 

            Could I really make her happy? Did a man like me, with everything I had done in the past – the lies, the deceit, the cruelty – did I deserve her?

            Needless to say, I didn't think I did. Many a time.

I was afraid 

_That somehow I never could me_

_The man that you wanted of me_

            What would I have done without her, I thought to myself as I walked to the palace gardens. Whenever I was low on faith, she supplied enough for the two of us. All the times I thought she deserved much better, Kel assured me that I was the only one she wanted. She was my rock, my stronghold. There is no life for me without her.

You're the story of my life 

_And every word is true_

_Each chapter sings your name_

_Each page begins with you_

            We've been through so much together. First we had to hide our love from others – quite difficult for a guy who's so happy he wants to shout it out to the world. Then Vinson wanted to break us up, went to my father, which lead to my disownment. Kel was there through everything. She helped me through my Ordeal, and she kept me alive while I was on the border. Different forces have tried to keep us apart, but they only succeeded in making us closer. 

It's the story of our times 

_And never letting go_

            About a week before I had received a letter from my father. He'd heard about my intentions to marry Kel now that she'd won her shield. The letter was a last ditch effort to make me choose family and reputation over the girl I loved. 

            "Hasn't he learned yet?" I said crumbling the letter in my hand. 

            Kel was silent for a little while, and then picked up the crumbled letter, unfolding it. "Maybe you should try to make amends." She said, looking into my eyes. "I mean, don't you miss your family? Your home?" 

            I took her hands into mine. "Oh, but I do have family. And a home." I kissed her forehead. "You are my family, Kel. And wherever you go is home. Everything I need is in you. Don't you know that by now?" I said, smiling.

Stay with me here 

_Share with me, care with me_

_Stay and be near_

            I turned the corner of the palace wall and entered the gardens. We wanted everything to take place here, for it was our secret place. The bench by which Kel stood now had been the place where so many things in our lives together had taken place. And now we could add one more. 

            My eyes met with hers and I felt her anxiety. It wasn't nerves, but the need to begin our lives together as soon as possible. 

_And when it began I'd lie awake every night_

_Just knowing somewhere deep inside_

_That our affair would write_

            As I walked up to Kel everything seemed to fade away. She was stunning – from her gorgeous violet gown to the curls around her smiling face. I stopped about ten feet from her. It was then that I realized that after all we'd been through I was a mere ten feet from a life with her. I had to be the luckiest man alive right about then.

_The story of my life_

_Is very plain to read_

_It starts the day you came_

_And ends the day you leave_

            I smiled. Ten feet from an eternity spent with Kel?

            It took every ounce of self-control I possessed not to run those last ten feet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Yay! It's finished. I want to quickly thank my friends Kellie and Kristen. It was your enthusiasm and constant nagging that got me to finish this story. Also thanks to everyone that helped me in times of writers block (the ordeal chapter especially). And to everyone who stuck with me even though I never posted in a timely manner! Love you all.**

**Mandi**


End file.
